Roles with multiple performers
A list of roles that were performed by multiple performers. A * Jonathan Archer, a Human ** Scott Bakula ** Marty Davis ( ) (young Archer) * Anya, an Allasomorph ** Paddi Edwards ( ) ** Mädchen Amick ( ) (Anya as a teenage girl) ** Alex Daniels ( ) (Anya as a large creature) ** Cindy Sorenson ( ) (Anya as a furry animal) * Ardra, a Humanoid ** Marta Dubois ( ) ** Marina Sirtis ( ) (posing as Deanna Troi) ** Thad Lamey ( ) (posing as the Devil) ** Tom Magee ( ) (posing as Fek'lhr * Armus, a Non-humanoid lifeform ** Mart McChesney ( ) ** Ron Gans ( ) (voice) * R. Azar, a Human ** Jorge Benevides (ENT Season 3 and Season 4) ** Chase Kim ( ) ** Unknown actor ( ) B * Balok ** Clint Howard ( ) ** Walter Edmiston ( ) (voice) ** John Fifer ( ) (puppet) ** Ted Cassidy ( ) (puppet's voice) * Bandito, a Hologram ** Jorge Cervera, Jr. ( ) ** Brent Spiner ( ) * Barash ** Dana Tjowander ( ) (true form) ** Chris Demetral ( ) (Barash as Ethan/Jean-Luc Riker) * Bok, a Ferengi ** Frank Corsentino ( ) ** Lee Arenberg ( ) * The Borg Queen ** Alice Krige ( ; ) ** Susanna Thompson ( ) * Braxton, a Human ** Allan G. Royal ( ) ** Bruce McGill ( ) C * Chakotay, a Human ** Robert Beltran ** Roxann Dawson ( ) (Chakotay possessing B'Elanna Torres) ** Ethan Phillips ( ) (Chakotay possessing Neelix) ** Garrett Wang ( ) (Chakotay possessing Harry Kim) ** Douglas Spain ( ) (Young Chakotay) * Nensi Chandra, a Human ** Reginald Lal Singh ( ) ** Unknown actor ( , ) * Pavel Chekov ** Walter Koenig ** Anton Yelchin ( ) ( ) * Zefram Cochrane, a Human ** Glenn Corbett ( ) ** James Cromwell ( ; ) * The Companion, a Non-corporeal lifeform ** Elizabeth Rogers ( ) (voice) ** Elinor Donahue ( ) (joined with Nancy Hedford) * Kimara Cretak, a Romulan ** Megan Cole ( ) ** Adrienne Barbeau ( ) * Wesley Crusher, a Human ** Wil Wheaton ** William A. Wallace ( ) (Wesley at 25) D * Curzon Dax, a Trill ** Frank Owen Smith ( ) ** Rene Auberjonois ( ) (Odo as Curzon) * Joran Dax, a Trill ** Jeff Magnus McBride ( ) ** Leigh J. McCloskey ( ) ** Avery Brooks ( ) (Sisko as Joran) * Dee'Ahn ** DonnaMarie Recco (female) ( ) ** Geoff Meed (male) ( ) * The Doctor, a Hologram ** Robert Picardo ** Kaitlin Hopkins ( ) (Doctor as Dala) ** Unknown performer ( ) (Doctor as a Tarlac masseuse) ** Jeri Ryan ( ) (Doctor in Seven of Nine's body) ** David Sparrow ( ) (Doctor as Loth) ** J.R. Quinonez ( ) (Doctor as Hierarchy alien) ** Kate Mulgrew ( ) (Doctor as Janeway) ** Robert Beltran ( ) (Doctor as Chakotay) ** Roxann Dawson ( ) (Doctor as Torres) F * Falcon, a Hologram ** Mark Yerkes ( ) ** Colm Meaney ( ) (also Miles O'Brien-as-Falcon in ) * Female Changeling ** Salome Jens ** Nana Visitor ( ) (Female Changeling as Kira Nerys) * First Talosian ** Georgia Schmidt ( ) ** Robert C. Johnson ( ) (voice) G * [[Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel#Galley chef|Galley chef of the Enterprise]], a Human ** Unknown performer ( ) ** Gene Roddenberry ( ) (voice) * Garth of Izar, a Human ** Steve Ihnat ( ) ** Keye Luke ( ) (Garth of Izar as Donald Cory) ** Leonard Nimoy ( ) (Garth of Izar as Spock) ** William Shatner ( ) (Garth of Izar as Kirk) * Gorn captain ** Bobby Clark ( ) ** Gary Coombs ( ) ** William Blackburn ( ) (head) ** Ted Cassidy ( ) (voice) * Gosheven, a Human ** Grainger Hines ( ) ** Unknown performer ( ) (voice) * Amanda Grayson, a Human ** Jane Wyatt ( , ) ** Majel Barrett ( ) (younger Amanda Grayson) ** Cynthia Blaise ( ) (younger Amanda Grayson) ** Winona Ryder ( ) ( ) * Phillip Green, a Human ** Steven Rankin ( ) ** Phillip Pine ( ) (Excalbian recreation) * Guinan, an El-Aurian ** Whoopi Goldberg ** Isis J. Jones ( ) (young Guinan) H * Annika Hansen/Seven of Nine, a Human ** Jeri Ryan ** Erica Lynne Bryan ( ) (young Annika) ** Katelin Petersen ( ) (young Annika) * Eli Hollander, a Hologram ** John Pyper-Ferguson ( ) ** Brent Spiner ( ) I * Icheb, a Brunali ** Manu Intiraymi ** Mark Bennington ( ) (adult Icheb) * Ishka, a Ferengi ** Andrea Martin, ( ) ** Cecily Adams, ( ) J * Kathryn Janeway, a Human ** Kate Mulgrew ** Unknown performer ( ) (young Janeway) K * Kahless the Unforgettable, a legendary Klingon ** Robert Herron ( ) (Excalbian recreation) ** Kevin Conway ( ) (clone) * Kes, an Ocampan ** Jennifer Lien ** Janna Michaels ( ) (young Kes) * Harry Kim, a Human ** Garrett Wang (Star Trek: Voyager) ** Taylor Chong ( ) (infant Harry) ** Kenny Yee ( ) (young Harry) * James T. Kirk, a Human ** William Shatner ** Sandra Smith ( ) (Kirk in Janice Lester's body) ** Chris Pine ( ) ( ) ** Jimmy Bennett ( ) (young alternate reality Kirk) ** Unknown actor ( ) (infant alternate reality Kirk) * Klaang, a Klingon ** Tommy "Tiny" Lister, Jr. ** John Duff (running double) * Kol, a Ferengi ** J.R. Quinonez ( ) ** Leslie Jordan ( ) * Koloth, a Klingon ** William Campbell ( , ) ** James Doohan ( ) * James Komack, a Human ** Byron Morrow ( ) ** Ben Binswagner ( , ) * Kor, a Klingon ** John Colicos ( , ) ** James Doohan ( ) * Korax, a Klingon ** Michael Pataki ( , ) ** David Gerrold ( ) * "Krajensky", a Changeling ** Lawrence Pressman ( ) (Changeling posing as Krajensky) ** Alexander Siddig ( ) (Changeling posing as Julian Bashir) ** Rene Auberjonois ( ) (Changeling posing as Odo) * Kyle, a Human ** John Winston ( , et al.; ) ** James Doohan ( ) L * Lal, a Soong-type android ** Leonard Crofoot ( ) (original form) ** Hallie Todd ( ) (Human form) * Latia ** Dawn Stern (female) ( ) ** Stephen Wozniak (male) ( ) * Janice Lester, a Human ** Sandra Smith ( ) ** William Shatner ( ) (Janice Lester in Kirk's body) * Loran, a Kazon-Hobii ** Unknown actor ( ) ** Jeff Cadiente ( ) M * M-113 creature ** Sharon Gimpel ( ) ** Jeanne Bal ( ) (creature as Nancy Crater) ** Francine Pyne ( ) (creature as alternate Nancy Crater) ** Bruce Watson ( ) (creature as Crewman Green) ** Vince Howard ( ) (creature as an unnamed crewman) ** DeForest Kelley ( ) (creature as Doctor Leonard McCoy) * Malik, an Augment ** Alec Newman ( ) ** Jordan Orr ( ) (young Malik) * Martia, a Chameloid ** Iman ( ) ** Tom Morga ( ) (Martia as a Brute) ** Katie Johnston ( ) (Martia as a young girl) ** William Shatner ( ) (Martia as Kirk) * Leonard McCoy ** DeForest Kelley ** Karl Urban ( ) ( ) * Metron ** Carole Shelyne ( ) ** Vic Perrin ( ) (voice) * Annie Meyers, a Hologram ** Joy Garrett ( ) ** Brent Spiner ( ) * Minuet, a Hologram ** Carolyn McCormick ( ) ** Unknown actress ( ) (blonde Minuet) ** Unknown actress ( ) (brunette Minuet) ** Unknown actress ( ) (wrong Minuet) N * Neral, a Romulan ** Norman Large ( ) ** Hal Landon, Jr. ( ) * Isaac Newton, a human ** Peter Dennis ( ) ** John Neville ( ) (hologram) O * Keiko O'Brien, a Human ** Rosalind Chao ** Dawn Cleveland ( ) (young Keiko) ** Caroline Junko King ( ) (young Keiko) * Molly O'Brien, a Human ** Hana Hatae ** Michelle Krusiec ( ) (adult Molly) * Odo, a Changeling ** Rene Auberjonois ** Salome Jens ( ) ("disguised") P * Miral Paris, a Klingon/ Human hybrid ** Lisa LoCicero ( ) ** Carolyn Corley ( ) (infant) ** Mathew Corley ( ) (infant) * Owen Paris, a Human ** Warren Munson ( ) ** Richard Herd ( ) * Jean-Luc Picard, a Human ** Patrick Stewart ** David Tristan Birkin ( ) (young Picard) ** Tom Hardy ( ) (teen Picard) ** Marcus Nash ( ) (Ensign Picard) * René Picard, a Human ** David Tristan Birkin ( ) ** Christopher James Miller ( ) * Christopher Pike, a Human ** Jeffrey Hunter ( ) ** Sean Kenney ( ) ** Bruce Greenwood ( ) ( ) * Pitcairn, a Human ** Clegg Hoyt ( ) ** Robert C. Johnson ( ) (voice) Q * Q, a member of the Q Continuum ** John de Lancie ** Michael Kagan ( ) (Q disguised as the Chokuzan Commander) * Q, the son of Q ** Keegan de Lancie ( ) ** Brett ( ) (as an infant) ** Nolan ( ) (as an infant) R * Raakin, an Augment ** Joel West ( ) ** Nathan Bowers ( ) (young Raakin) * Redjac, a Non-corporeal lifeform ** John Fiedler ( ) (possessing Hengist) ** Charles Macaulay ( ) (possessing Jaris) * R. Richards, a Human ** Paul Sklar ( Season 3 and Season 4) ** Jermaine Soto ( ) * Ro Laren, a Bajoran ** Michelle Forbes ** Megan Parlen ( ) (young Ro) * Alexander Rozhenko, a Klingon/Human hybrid ** Jon Steuer ( ) ** Brian Bonsall ( , et al.) ** Marc Worden ( ) ** James Sloyan ( ) (K'mtar/adult Alexander) * R. Ryan, a Human ** Jason Collins (ENT Season 3 and ) ** Aaron White ( and ) S * Saavik, a Vulcan ** Kirstie Alley ( ) ** Robin Curtis ( , ) * Sarek, a Vulcan ** Mark Lenard ** Jonathan Simpson ( ) (younger Sarek) ** Ben Cross ( ( ) * Sargon ** James Doohan ( ) (voice) ** William Shatner ( ) (Sargon in the body of James Kirk) * Montgomery Scott ** James Doohan ** Simon Pegg ( ) ( ) * Sela, a Romulan/Human hybrid ** Denise Crosby ** Debra Dilley ( ) * Shinzon, a Human clone ** Tom Hardy ( ) ** Unknown performer ( ) (as a child) * Sim, a mimetic simbiot ** Maximillian Kesmodel ( ) (Sim "age 4") ** Adam Taylor Gordon ( ) (Sim "age 8") ** Shane Sweet ( ) (Sim "age 17") ** Connor Trinneer ( ) (adult Sim) * Jake Sisko, a Human ** Cirroc Lofton ** Thomas Hobson ( ) (young Jake Sisko) ** Tony Todd ( ) (adult Jake Sisko) * Spock, a Vulcan/Human hybrid ** Leonard Nimoy ** Billy Simpson ( ) (young Spock) ** Carl Steven ( ) (child Spock) ** Vadia Potenza ( ) (young teen Spock) ** Stephen Manley ( ) (teen Spock) ** Joe W. Davis ( ) (twenty-something Spock) ** Zachary Quinto ( ) ( ) ** Jacob Kogan ( ) (young alternate reality Spock) * Hikaru Sulu ** George Takei ** John Cho ( ) ( ) * Surak, a Vulcan ** Bruce Gray ( ) ** Barry Atwater ( ) (Excalbian recreation) * Suspiria, a Nacene entity ** Lindsay Ridgeway ( ) (Suspiria in Human form) ** Majel Barrett ( ) (voice of Suspiria) T * T'Pau, a Vulcan ** Celia Lovsky ( ) ** Kara Zediker ( ) ** Betty Matsushita ( ) (hologram) * T'Pring ** Arlene Martel ( ) ** Mary Rice ( ) (young T'Pring) * Talosian Magistrate ** Meg Wyllie ( ) ** Malachi Throne ( ) (voice) * Tora Ziyal, a Cardassian/Bajoran hybrid ** Cyia Batten ( ) ** Tracy Middendorf ( ) ** Melanie Smith ( , et al.) * Toral, son of Duras, a Klingon ** J.D. Cullum ( ) ** Rick Pasqualone ( ) * Tuvok, a Vulcan ** Tim Russ ** Demetris Lawson ( ) (young Tuvok) ** LeRoy D. Brazile ( ) (young Tuvok) U * Nyota Uhura ** Nichelle Nichols ** Zoë Saldana ( ( ) * Mirror universe Vulcan captain ** Cully Fredricksen ** Steve Blalock * Female mirror universe Vulcan officer ** Noelle Hannibal ** Bevin Kaye Franco * Male mirror universe Vulcan officer ** Louis Ortiz ** Dieter Hornemann V * Valek, a Kazon-Oglamar ** Unknown actor ( ) ** Johnny Martin ( ) * a Vendorian ** Ted Knight ( ) (posing as Carter Winston) ** William Shatner ( ) (posing as James Kirk) ** DeForest Kelley ( ) (posing as Leonard McCoy) * Voval, an Iyaaran ** Eric Pierpoint ( ) ** Barbara Williams (Voval as Anna) ( ) W * Robert Wesley, a Human ** Barry Russo ( ) ** James Doohan ( ) * White Rabbit, a construct of the Shore Leave Planet ** William Blackburn ( ) ** James Doohan ( ) * Naomi Wildman, a Human/Ktarian hybrid ** Brooke Stephens ( (voice only), ) ** Scarlett Pomers ( , et al.) ** Vanessa Branch ( ) (adult Naomi) Y * Yarnek, an Excalbian ** Janos Prohaska ( ) ** Bart LaRue ( ) (voice) See also *Performers with multiple roles *Stand-in Category:Production lists